


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by Not_A_Psychopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Im not going to finish this, M/M, Teenlock, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Psychopath/pseuds/Not_A_Psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never did like Carl Powers.  Neither did John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People don't seem to realize that even though I put on nice front, I'm not nice, not in the slightest. I smile and cry when I am expected to, but I feel nothing. I shudder at blood while I imagine tearing their throats out with my teeth. They remain clueless as the wolf stalks unnoticed through the crowds. 

I am eleven when I see my mother stab my father in his sleep. I help cover up my first murder later that night. We bury his body in the junkyard. She cries to her friend and says that my father left us. When we get home my mother makes hot chocolate and tells me not to tell anyone, that it's our little secret. The police come and ask us questions that an infant could figure out. They leave us alone after a little over a week and never return.

From then on my mother teaches me how to cover up anything I might do. I learn to collect blackmail, hack computers, and most importantly how to dispose of a body. She teaches me what to look for to know whether they are hiding something and how to know every dirty little secret of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thirteen when I meet Carl Powers. I hate him almost instantaneously. He is a lumbering oaf that is a grade above and fifty IQ points below me. 

I'm walking to my history class and decide to go through the school gym as a shortcut. Halfway to the exit I hear the locker room door open and out comes the swim team, along with them is Carl-bloody-Powers. I know what's going to happen seconds before it actually does, I also know there is nothing I can do about it. Carl leaps and pushes me into the pool directly behind me. 

I'm rudely reminded of my two textbooks in my bag when I can't swim to the surface. The panic begins when I realize that I am physically incapable of making it to the surface with my own manpower. I try to rip my backpack off to no avail, my vision is starting to go blurry when I see someone dive into the water and swim towards me... and suddenly there is nothing but darkness.

I come to and my vision is filled with deep blue eyes and a button nose. "Cor, you scared me I thought you were going to die!". He is a few inches taller than me and maybe two years older. He turns to Carl and his face contorts in rage, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you?! He almost drowned!" he advances upon the group and they all take a rapid step back to avoid his wrath. Fortunately for them another boy (about my savior's age) charges into the pool. "John! We are going to be late, do save your heroics for later!". The blonde grabs his stuff that he dropped when he took an unexpected dip and turns to me, "will you be alright?" he has a nice soothing voice. I rapidly nod my head and watch him trot out and join up with the scarecrow of human that I presume is his friend. A horrible thought descends upon me, I don't know who this is. "what's your name?" my voice catches and I'm horribly embarrassed by my biology. "John, John Watson", he yells.

I think I might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about just writing the next five chapters for this in one sitting, would anyone be interested?


	3. Chapter 3

It's two weeks later when I see the entire swim team surrounding John in an entrapping circle as he is mercilessly beat by Carl. They have two of the older boys holding him still while Carl is hitting him repeatedly. 

I have never felt the urge to kill someone so strongly, my vision turns red and all I can see is John's bloody lip and bruised cheekbone. They are all going to die. 

I'm about to run forward to help him when I see the rugby team barge in to defend their own. The team captain, Lestrade, rips Carl off of John and breaks his nose, the fight is over sooner than I had hoped. The swim team is rushing off to lick their wounds and the rugby team is making sure John isn't about to die on them. He grins weakly then winces as he remembers the bruise slowly forming on his cheek.

The scarecrow man rushes out of the building towards John "John! Are you all right?" his voice is shaking and I can tell that he is petrified at the thought of any harm befalling John, that makes two of us. I'm disrupted from my thought when I suddenly see them lock lips. "Sherlock..." is john's murmured reply, he is not upset about this, in fact he is ecstatic if you take in account his dopey grin. A grin that I only saw after he had seen this so called Sherlock in the pool, the type of grin that means they would do anything for the person it is directed at. I will never forgive sherlock for being the recipient of that grin. First off though, I have to take care of Carl.

"Carl Powers mysteriously died last night at a swim event, even though it is being investigated under mysterious circumstances no evidence has been found, BBC News at 9:00."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm fourteen when I get my first class with John, it's advanced biology and when I walk into the room and see him it's like I've been hit square in the chest by a two by four (and I would know). His cornflower eyes look up at me and a bright grin breaks across his face,"Jim, right? I never expected to get any classes with you. Is the swim team still harassing you?" John looks absolutely pleased to see me, which is better than expected. I hadn't dared expect even this much. The bell shatters my reverie and I hustle to claim the seat next to John before anyone tries to take it in my stead. the teacher pulls up a ridiculous PowerPoint all about himself that has nothing to do with the class, but I don't care, I'm sitting next to the boy who will one day be mine... this I am positive of.


	5. Chapter 5

I meet Irene a month later. She's sixteen, just like John, but they couldn't be any more different if they tried. Where John is kind and gentle Irene is cutting and dominating. She's already got a reputation among her peers about sleeping with anything that offers a good price and has a pulse. 

When I see her with my own eyes for the first time she has Sherlock (scarecrow man) pinned up against the wall and their mouths are smashed together. That cannot be sanitary in any way shape or form. My hand reaches into my pocket for my phone and I snap a dozen or so pictures before slinking away before my presence can be noticed. 

As I'm walking to class the next day I find myself cornered by Sherlock,"I know what you have, and I want them," if I didn't know better I would have said he growled it. Mustering an entirely false innocent and confused expression I ask him what he could possibly be talking about. When that fails to convince him I let the expression drop off my face and sneer at him, "You touch a single hair on my head and I'll have those pictures sent to John before you can blink." He looks me up and down, a look of understanding washes over him the look is quickly replaced with that of a cruel grin, "Don't think for one second he would choose you over me, runt." With that said he pushes off the wall and saunters away, most likely back to John's side. Oh, Sherlock Holmes will rue the day he invoked the wrath of James Moriarty, I will burn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late I was updating, I had fallen behind in school and need to catch up with my workload. If anyone wants to request anything, I aim to please ;)


	6. Chapter 6

John found out about Irene, and he is furious.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you had any feedback on this, I wrote this on my phone so it probably has a few mistakes, if you catch one feel free to point it out.


End file.
